starlakesidekickfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sidekick
"The Sidekick" is the first episode of the first season of Starlake Sidekick, and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Cookie Rose, the new sidekick to the town superhero Titanium Fist, embarks on her first mission. Plot Cookie Rose and her best friend Dan Kennedy are at Frozen Milk Place together discussing the latest episode of their favorite show Warrior Hamsters and debating whether the plot twist about Head Warrior K. having killed her family made sense for the overall plot. Dan thinks it was a cheap move, but Cookie Rose thinks that it helped progress the plot. Their waitress, Margaretta, arrives to give them their ice creams and agrees with Dan, claiming that the show only made the revelation for shock value and that it doesn't tie into the rest of the story. Whilst Maragretta is making her point, Cookie Rose's watch vibrates and she looks down at it to see is blinking. She acts frustrated that so many people disagree with her and storms out of Frozen Milk Place with her backpack. Dan tries to go after her, but Cookie Rose yells at him to leave her alone and runs off. Once she has gone around a corner, Cookie Rose looks at her watch and celebrates excitedly about finally being able to go on a mission with her mentor Titanium Fist. When Cookie Rose arrives at the town dump, she finds Titanium Fist attacking a large, strong, winged humanoid creature that bears resemblance to a bat. Titanium Fist yells at her for being late. She apologizes and tries to help him fight off the humanoid bat, but does not listen to Titanium Fist's instructions to be as quiet as possible. Her continuous talking allows the humanoid bat to slap her away with its wings. Titanium Fist then continues to fight the bat by himself and successfully knocks it out. He rushes to Cookie Rose to help her up and removes his mask, revealing his identity as Tommy Morales. Tommy berates Cookie Rose yet again for her recklessness and vocally expresses his regret for allowing her to become his sidekick in the first place. Cookie Rose apologizes, but insists that although she doesn't seem like she's capable enough, she will prove herself to him. Tommy shakes his head and returns his attention back to the humanoid bat. He makes a call to the National Association of Superheroes using his wrist alarm as he thinks the creature is still alive and could be useful to the higher authority. That evening, Cookie Rose is lying in bed and looking at her collection of newspapers, all of which document one of Titanium Fist's adventures. She thinks about how incredible it is that she gets to be Titanium Fist's sidekick and gives herself a pep talk, telling herself that she cannot keep messing up and that from here on out she has to be the best version of herself possible. The next day, Appearances Characters * Cookie Rose (debut) ** Titanium Fist's sidekick (debut) * Dan Kennedy (debut) * Margaretta (debut) ** Shapeshifter (debut) * Tommy Morales (debut) ** Titanium Fist (debut) * Humanoid bat (debut) Locations * Frozen Milk Place (debut) * Starlake Junkyard (debut) Media * Warrior Hamsters (debut; mentioned) Objects * Wrist alarm (debut) ** Cookie Rose's wrist alarm (debut) ** Titanium Fist's wrist alarm (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes